


The Answer To Every Question

by LostAtBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angry Carl Grimes, Carl has panic attacks, Carl loves Judith, Cute Judith, Drunk Carl, Enid is supportive, Hurt Carl Grimes, I'm not good at tags, Jealousy, Judith being cute, Negan Being Negan, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick and Negan hate each other, Slight Humor, a little sad, even Negan, first fanfic, negan swears, please don't judge, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/pseuds/LostAtBay
Summary: Carl thought everything was finally gonna settle into place. He was wrong. Someone named Negan screwed him and his friends and family over. Now he has to get back up.WARNING: The people who Negan killed (Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford) in the tv show will not be killed. Instead it will be two different people.





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so I would like it if any of you can tell me if I'm doing good or bad. If I make any mistakes please tell me. Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)
> 
> p.s. I have to admit that it's kinda funny how this dates way back in season seven (the plot) and we had just ended season nine. But I am still quite sad about Carl's death so I like going back in time. I promise though that this will take a new turn so you don't have to keep redoing the same plot exactly over and over again. Have fun reading!

CARL-

Why? Why are we here? Why did this have to happen? Why is this necessary?

These questions bounced in my head like rubber balls. It was hard to concentrate on what was going on around me. All I knew was that me and some of my people were trying to get Maggie to the Hilltop to have a doctor there check up on her. She was sick and we were desperate. And we tried, but then this group of people called the Saviors cornered us in the woods and now here we are, all of us on our knees with the Saviors surrounding us with guns pointed at our heads.

That was when my mind turned blank. And then ever so slowly I started to come back to reality. But something else came back too: The realization that me, or someone else is gonna die. Maybe all of us. Great.

"Sir, I think there's something wrong with this one," a guy said from behind me. A Savior. 

That was when a man with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire kneeled in front of me.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Negan." I just stared at him blankly. 'Since when did this guy come out here?' I thought. 'Must be the leader.'

"I think this is where you tell me your name," Negan said after losing patience.

"Please," my dad said a few people away. "Just leave him alone." 

'YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ALL MY BATTLES FOR ME, DAD!' I thought, wanting to yell out at him but not finding to words to.

"Look Rick, I'm not gonna hurt your kid so back the fuck off," Negan replied to my dad. "What does it take to earn any goddamn trust around here?"

I glared at him. "It looks to me that it is nearly impossible to give you any trust," I snapped back at him.

"Ahh, there he is!" Negan said as if he was proud or something.

"Go to hell!" I immediately regretted saying that, afraid that if I said the wrong thing Negan would kill us all. But all Negan did was laugh.

"Wow! You might be a kid but you got some man-sized balls on you!" Negan laughed some more.

"I'm not a kid!" I growled, anger surging in me.

I hated it when people keep calling me a kid. Age doesn't matter, not in this world and not any more. There used to be a difference, between a kid and an adult, but now there is only baby and…not exactly adult but pretty close. And anyway, I'm not not any other teenager. Nor is Enid, who is the last person right now who is my age. You might think that's why I have feelings for her, but that's not it. It can't be. Right?

But nonetheless, I'm not a kid.

"Yes, you are," Negan argued, voice thick with humor. "You're like what, 15? 16 maybe? Hell yeah you're a kid! I know you went through some fucking shit but your are still a kid."

I debated whether or not to just flip him off right there but who knows what will finally make Negan snap.

That's when Negan got up and started to walk around, swinging his baseball bat.

"Lucille is thirsty!" Negan said. 'Lucille?' I thought.

"Oh, Riick!" Negan sung. "You know someone has to die!" 

That was when I noticed everyone else on the ground. I had momentarily forgotten them somehow. They were each shaking a little. Looking to my right I saw that I was next to Michonne, who was next to Rosita. On my left I was next to Sasha who was next to my dad. My dad was at the end of the line, and at the other end was Eugene. Then next to Eugene was Abraham and next to him was Daryl who had been captured by the Saviors. Then Glenn and so on. 

[Author's Note: This must be too much math I'm sorry. Here's the order from Rick to Eugene: Rick, Sasha, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, Rosita, Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, Eugene. There. I'm so sorry. God, that was even confusing to me…]

"One of you," Negan went on, "is gonna get your head fucking bashed in by Lucille. And the rest of you are gonna watch. And if anyone moves, I will kill someone else then so on. Any mother-fucking questions?" Silence. Just shakey breaths. Speaking of, I have to make sure to breathe. "No? Good!"

Some people started to cry. I just stayed silent, hoping not to snap right at this moment, but still feeling mortified at the thought of one of us dying. Someone we love. Someone we care for. Some one we just can't stand to loose.

"You're lucky I have decided to do only one." Negan smirked at us. "I'm feeling generous today." He said that as if we should respect that. "Now…who should it be?"

Negan walked along the line, hesitating. All of us were shaking, waiting for what's about to happen.

"I know!" Negan bursted out suddenly. Then he started to sing. 

"EENIE, MEENIE, MINY, MO…"

I tried to see where he started so I could count forward so I could know before, but I couldn't cause Negan started randomly at the middle of the line. Great.

Tears welled up in my eye as I braced myself. All I thought about was Judith. Giggling, sweet, innocent Judith. Then Enid. I remembered what she had said after I locked her in the infirmary: 

"What if you don't come back? How am I supposed to live with that? What the hell am I supposed to do?" 

All I had said was "Just survive somehow." That was it. Then I left. I wished I had said something more than that. Because "surviving somehow" is not living and I told her that a few times but she never seemed to have got it. I know how hard it is to get it cause I used to tell myself to just stay safe. Now someone was gonna die. Maybe even me. I wouldn't be there to help her. There was Glenn but I'm not sure. How would she feel? How would Judith feel? Why does this have to be the way? 

At that moment I realized that Negan had stopped. I stared at his boots in shock.

"Nobody move," he ordered. That was when a panic attack started and the last thing I heard was my dad saying "No!" and Michonne yelling "STOP!" and everyone else's gasps when Negan lifted his baseball bat and swung down. Hard.

Why?…


	2. Why Does This Have To Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't breathe. I was choking. I was gonna die…"
> 
> Someone died. And now, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and ready for you to read! That was quite fast wasn't it?
> 
> As long as people comment and leave Kudos I will keep on this work! Enjoy! :)

At that moment I realized Negan had stopped. I stared at his boots in shock.

"Nobody move," he ordered. That was when a panic attack started and the last thing I heard was my dad saying "No!" and Michonne yelling "STOP!" and everyone else's gasps when Negan lifted his baseball bat and swung down. Hard.

Why?…

…*^*…

CARL-

I couldn't breathe. I was choking. I was gonna die.

That's what I kept thinking as Negan kept swinging. Over and over, again and again. 

The feeling of nausea crept up and I felt my heart hurt. Bad. I could already tell that I was sweating but that wasn't the only type of liquid on me.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

My chest kept hurting and I could tell that I was shaking. My whole body trembling. While that was happening, I could feel my arms start to tingle and go numb.

I noticed that where Negan swung was very close to me. Too close.

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Michonne. Michonne, no no, please no…'

I didn't want to look and see what she looked like. What Negan-Lucille?- is doing to her. What had been made of her…head.

But, finally, I looked. And what I saw was horrifying.

No. It wasn't Michonne. But it was someone else.

Rosita…

I wanted to just scream. Just scream, yell, kick, thrash, anything. But I couldn't lose control. I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't. Who knows what will happen if I lose control. Things will be bad if I lost control. Someone else could die. I could.

'Don't die…don't die…don't die…' I repeated to myself.

Everyone else were definitely crying by now. Even my dad. I really didn't have to look to see that but I did anyway. Seeing Dad and everyone else broken like this was painful. 

As I started to cry for the first time since Mom died I felt myself getting a little dizzy. This panic attack feels like it's going on forever. Just going and going and it just didn't stop.

There was no mercy. No mercy for me. For anyone. We were all screwed.

"And there we go," Negan grunted, pulling me out of my thoughts a little. Enough to still know what was going on. "All done. Now that wasn't so fucking bad was it?" It was.

Negan then started to walk right up to my dad, kneeling down in front of him.

"You see that, Rick?" he asked. "That's what happens when you make the wrong fucking choice and do the wrong fucking thing." Negan paused for a moment, then got up and walked over to me.

"Finally breaking, kid?" Negan smirked. I glared at him through my tears, anger welling up inside of me again. I don't think he noticed that I was having a panic attack. Makes sense though. Usually no one notices unless either I tell them or it is bad enough that is is plainly visable.

"Go to hell," I said in a low, quiet voice. Negan laughed, not fazed at my attempt to be as offensive as possible.

"Huh. Even in a time like this you still have the fuckings balls to talk back like that. I'm seriously impressed, kid." Negan laughed more as if everything was fine and he wasn't holding a baseball bat covered in my friend's blood and brains.

Tears rolled down my cheek again as I was once again reminded of the dead body one person over from me. I couldn't stand this any longer. My chest still hurts, I still feel dizzy, and there are zero signs that my panic attack was going down anytime soon. The death of Rosita is another person that is gonna stay with me until I die. Another thing that will always be a burden on my soul.

"Woah, kid! I know you really shouldn't have fucking been here but that ain't nobody's fault but your daddy's." Negan frowned then crouched down to my level. 'Oh, I'm gonna kill that little son of a-'

"Fuck. You," Michonne whispered, interrupting me in the middle of my thought.

"I don't think you told me your name yet," Negan said to me, totally ignoring Michonne.

"C-Carl," I stuttered, wishing him away.

"Huh," Negan thought for a moment. "'C-Carl. That's a nice name."

That was when I punched him. Some other Saviors immediately started to hold me down but I quickly stood up and started to fight back. I didn't do so very good cause my limbs still felt numb but I did as much as possible.

"NO!" Michonne started to help fight back. One of the men tried to take a huge swing right at her but Michonne was able to block it. She's awesome.

Daryl got up to help but he was immediately pushed back down as he was very closely guarded. He still tried though over and over again but he wasn't strong enough alone.

Though since there was both me and Michonne already fighting here, we did quite well in my opinion. We kicked those guys' asses. Big time.

Unfortunately, they soon enough finally was able to get us back down on our knees. By then Negan was definitely overly pissed.

"What makes you think you have any fucking right to just attack me and my men like that?!" he bellowed. I'm gonna kill that guy. "What did I tell you I would do if any of you did that?" Uh oh.

"Please no," I spoke up. "Please, this was my fault, Michonne was just trying to protect me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That thought is gonna suck for you, kid. Well! Back to it!" Negan swung his bat down at Maggie.

"No!" I yelled then jumped in between him and Maggie, holding up my hand to stop them. The bat's wire scraped down on my hand and waves of pain shot up and down my arm. But I didn't falter. I couldn't. Maggie could die.

"Well, excuse me," Negan said, "but I don't think you fucking belong there."

"Please," I begged again. "Just do whatever you want to me, it's all my fault."

"Carl, don't," I heard my dad say from behind me.

"Dad. Don't mess this up." I sighed and focused my eye back on Negan. "Please. Just take me. Or just kill me." Fear rose up in my chest when I said that, joining the pain. 

I had to learn over time how to still be able to talk and move around while I'm having a panic attack. I had to in order to survive. That's how I'm still able to even say those things when I'm having one.

"Once again with the fucking balls, kid," Negan stated.

"Don't call me that," I snapped back.

"Oh! So you want me to stick with C-Carl?"

"My name. Is. Carl," I said through clenched teeth.

"Carl, then," Negan agreed. "Now back to business. You are willing to do what for this sick, dying woman?"

I gave him the Grimes' look. I learned it from my dad and it usually worked when he did it, so why not? But it didn't faze Negan when my dad did it and it certainly isn't fazing him now.

"Fuck, you have the same evil side-eye as your father. Except not as good as you only have half the eyes than your father."

I went to punch him again but the pain in my hand reminded me that I couldn't. Fuck my hand and Negan's stupid baseball bat.

A small thought slipped into my head that it could get infected but I pushed it away, knowing that my hand getting infected doesn't matter right now. But the more I tried pushing that away the more the thought built up. Also fuck my anxiety.

"I'm waiting," Negan said, knocking me out of my thought.

"Just do whatever you want to me but please don't kill anyone else."

Negan looked like he was thinking for a moment. "When you say anything, do you really mean…anything?" he asked. I cringed, knowing that if I said yes, he could actually do anything.

"Carl, don't do this," Maggie whispered to me. "Not for me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I'm sorry."

I looked straight into Negan's eye and sealed the deal (sort of) by saying, "Yes. Anything."

"Oohhh, shit," Negan whispered, surprised that I had apparently agreed. I was pretty surprised too. Wait. No I wasn't. I would do anything for my family. My friends. My people.

"No one else dies," I reminded him. Negan thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it," he finally agreed, then got up and went back to stand before Dad. I turned to Maggie and hugged her, relieved that she might just have a chance to survive.

"I'm so sorry, Carl," she whispered in my ear.

"Don't be," I assured her. "This was my choice."

"But you don't know what he is gonna do. If he even agrees."

"I know." I sighed. "I know…"

"You will give me half your shit," I heard Negan say. I whipped my head around to face him.

"What?" I asked him, shocked.

"None of your business, kid," he replied. I clenched my jaw until it hurt, both even more annoyed and angry at Negan. If that was even possible.

"You're coming with me," Negan told my dad then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the RV and shoved him in.

"Keep an eye on all the rest of these fuckers definitely on that kid," he called out, then slammed the RV door shut and drove away.

I couldn't believe that Negan just took my dad like that. Actually, I kinda can a little.

I hoped to god that Dad would handle himself and come back like he always does, but this time I'm not so sure. At least not with the handling it part. He had to come back. He had to. But with his state and how Negan is acting, I was afraid that Dad wouldn't come back the same. I also hoped that Dad wouldn't do anything stupid and get someone else killed. Rosita was already dead, and I don't think any of us could handle another person dying.

I kept hugging Maggie, afraid of what will happen if I let go. This could be the last time I hug her. Ever. She could die.

What will happen if Negan agrees to what I said? What if he doesn't? Why did I have to even make that deal in the first place? To save Maggie, of course. But why does this have to happen? Why do we have to put our lives on the line for this?

These questions and thoughts kept buzzing in my head, never stopping. Never going down.

Please come back, Dad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. Those will be deeply appreciated.
> 
> Will Rick come back? Will Negan agree to what Carl had suggested? If so what will happen? What will happen if he doesn't?
> 
> These questions soon enough will be answered! Just keep in touch! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. What Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan took Rick and now Carl is afraid he won't come back. Will he? Or will Carl be left without his dad by his side?
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Will Negan agree to do what Carl asked? Or will he refuse and kill Maggie anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter.
> 
> Tell me how much you like it and if you notice a mistake or anything I can fix!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and/or a comment. Or not, you don't have to.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

CARL-

It had been a few hours and I was still next to Maggie. I wasn't hugging her anymore but I had my hand (my good one) on her shoulder for comfort. For both me and her.

Michonne was looking at my hurt hand, making sure it wouldn't get infected. She ripped of part of her shirt and wrapped it around my hand, tightening it a little. Enough though that it hurt.

I hissed from the pain and Michonne shushed me quietly. I knew she was worried for both me and my dad. I was too. At least for the latter.

That was when the RV rolled into view. I braced for the worst when the door opened and out came Negan.

The worst came: Dad was nowhere in sight.

'Oh no. No no no no no,' I thought, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Where's Rick?" Sasha asked.

"Where Rick is at right now is none of your fucking beezwax," Negan replied. Tears welled up in my eye again, knowing that Dad could be anywhere right now. Maybe even dead. I couldn't bring myself to accept that thought. He can't be dead. Never.

"Which one of you would be the leader if Rick was gone?" Negan asked us.

"T-that would be me," Michonne said. Negan raised his eyebrows.

"Huh. Okay then." Negan walked up to her and Michonne let go of my hand, glaring at Negan.

"You," Negan pointed his baseball bat at Michonne. "Listen closely. Every three weeks me and some of my people will go to your place and take half your shit. Then that half of your shit will be our shit. Kapeesh?"

"Fine," Michonne snapped. "But don't kill anybody else."

Negan smiled. "About that," he turned to me. "I have decided what I'm gonna do with you."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah, you're comin' with me." Negan clapped his hands twice. "Chop chop, let's get going. Oh, and grab the kid while you're at it."

Two of his men grabbed my arms and started to drag me with them.

"No!" I shouted, old memories coming back to me. Memories that I didn't want to relive but is resurfacing anyway.

"No?" Negan asked, raising his eyebrows. "You change your mind?"

"No," I said.

"No?" he said, making sure probably. Or just making my life harder for me. Most likely the latter.

"No," I replied.

"So…no," Negan repeated.

"Yes. I mean no! Ugh!" I rolled my eye. "I am not changing my mind stop it!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Negan asked sarcastically.

I just glared at him as the two men proceeded to drag me to the RV, causing me to drag my feet.

"I can walk myself," I mumbled, yanking my arms away from them. But instead of going to the RV I walked back to Michonne and Maggie.

"Hey kid! You can't-" one of the men started to say but then I cut him off.

"At least let me say goodbye!" I turned back around to them and crouched down to their height. No one stopped me. "I'm so sorry," I started. "I love both you guys. All of you. Thank you so much." I paused. "And tell Judith I love her for me, will ya'?"

"Carl…no…" Maggie whispered. "Please don't go."

"Carl, I hope you know what you're doing," Michonne said, definitely crying.

"I'm so sorry." I hugged them both and got back up, waving goodbye to the rest of them. I might never see them again. If I do, I hope it will be in a better circumstance than this.

I turned around and got into the RV, never looking back….

…*^*…

It was silent in the RV as we all drove back to where the Saviors live. Some of them, at least.

When we got there, we all hopped out and that was when Negan finally spoke.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, kid. You're new home. For a while at least. If you survive." Negan chuckled. He probably noticed my scared look cause then he said, "Whoa, look kid, I was just fucking joking."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

We all walked silently to the Sanctuary. Until we got in and everyone else bowed before Negan. I just stared in shock at how loyal these people were to him.

"You may rise," Negan announced to everyone. They all rose while saying, "Thank you, Negan." 

"See that, boy?" Negan asked me. "RESPECT."

'Oh, I'll show him respect,' I thought. 'With my fist.'

"Something tells me you are thinking something offensive to me right now," Negan suddenly pointed out. I frowned.

"Says who?" I asked sarcastically.

"Says me," Negan replied. "This kid," Negan addressed to his people again, "is staying here for a while. He is from a different group we have working for us. Don't try anything on him or else if he ends up fucking killing you, I won't intervene."

I smirked at that.Then I felt guilty for smiling at a time like this. I thought about my dad, Michonne, Judith, Maggie, and all of my people. Even Enid. 

"As you fucking were," Negan finally said, acting as though he was an emperor of the world or something. Everyone else got up saying, "Thank you, Negan," and I couldn't help but frown. These people didn't deserve this, having to kneel for someone like Negan.

Negan then lead me up some stairs and into a room. Looking around, I saw the room had a large, plush bed, a bookshelf, a rocking chair, and even a mini refrigerator. Oh, and a couch to the far right. I must've missed that on my first look. Sigh. A very sad side effect to only having one eye. At least the room looked nice.

'You don't deserve this,' a small thought in my mind told me. I pushed it away, knowing that thinking like this will probably one day make me more weak than I was now.

"This is where you're staying," Negan suddenly announced. "Unless if you cause to much fucking trouble. Then you're going alongside Daryl."

I started to feel a little hopeful. Maybe if I find out where he is we can excape together. 'Perfect,' I thought. 'Good excape plan, Carl.'

"Where-" I started to ask but was interrupted.

"Don't you even fucking think about it," Negan warned. Dammit. There goes that hopeful excape plan down the drain where the rest of the shit is.

There was a small pause then Negan said, "Well, why don't you settle in and do whatever teenagers your age wants to do while I go for a meeting." There's that hope again.

"Anything?" I asked him.

"Anything," he replied. Yes! Another excape plan is forming….

"As long as you stay in this room," Negan said suddenly. Damn…wait. Can't I just go when Negan is gone?

"And I am gonna lock the fucking door," Negan then added. WTF? Is Negan a mind reader or something? Or maybe he's just smart. Dang, I'll have to give him credit for that.

"So yeah," Negan continued, "other than that just do whatever. Hell, you can fucking masterbate if you want. But please, if you do that, fucking warn me before I come in." Oh haha. Wait. Did he just say that I can ma-

"Ta ta," Negan said, going towards the door. "Have fun. There's beer in the fridge." Ew. Beer. Gross.

Negan must've notice me scrunching up my nose at that cause then he said, "Look kid, no one dislikes beer entirely. You might've hated the one you first tasted but there are plenty of different kinds in that fridge so if I were you, I would at least try more before you start fucking complainin'." Fine. Idiot.

Negan walked out, shutting and locking the door, leaving me standing there with no idea what to do. Well, I have one, and Negan was the one who encouraged that and said I could. Not masterbating. Drinking might be nice. At least it's something to do.

…^*^…

Negan walked in all smug looking but his face dropped once he saw what state I was in.

Let's just say that I did what Negan requested and tried some other types of drinks. There was some red wine in the fridge, and some others that I had forgotten. Except for one.

I didn't really like the red wine and some of the others were fine but I think I found my favorite: tequila.

That was what I was drinking now as Negan walked in. I was drunk as fuck and could barely stand. I had already puked twice in the last hour and I knew my young body couldn't take any more but I didn't want to stop. I couldn't. But I was forced to as Negan rushed to me and yanked the bottle of tequila out of my hand and yelled, "What the fuck?!?! I said you can drink but not so much that you can barely even fucking stand or walk!!!!"

I groaned, Negan's yelling making my head hurt. At least this helps me forget about my people and the situation at hand. Wait. No. Never mind. I still remember somehow.

"Just survive somehow." Enid's words rang in my head like a bell. 'Shut up,' I told my thought as though it will listen.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," Negan muttered, ripping me out of my thoughts. Cleaned up? How? Where? Negan must've seen my confusion cause he sighed and said, "The shower is through that door to the left." Oh. I thought that was the closet. It was the closet, I checked. I think….

"And don't confuse it with the closet by it," Negan added. Oh. Yeah. I knew that.

I walked (or stumbled. Whatever you want to call it) towards the bathroom to clean up and ended up opening the closet instead and sighed.

Finally, a little later, I had gotten washed up as much as possible and walked out of the bathroom all wobbly. I looked up at Negan and he was smirking at my state. Great. Just what I needed right now.

"Holy shit, kid. You got yourself good, didn't you?" Negan laughed loudly whichmade my head pound. 

"Ow…," I moaned, putting my left hand to my temple. I just wanted total silence. And I think I just got addicted because now iI'm ust thinking that if I drink more it will dull my headache. That would be nice.

"Okay. Time to lay down and go to bed," Negan ordered, pointing to the bed against the wall. "And I'm taking all the alcohol in the fridge so you don't take any more." Negan scoffed. "Yeah. That's what you need right now. More beer." He moved towards the mini fridge and I made my way to the bed, laying down as Negan scooped some bottles into his arms.

After Negan put all the bottles outside the door he walked towards my resting figure. "Sweet dreams, Carl. I hope that hangover isn't that bad tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow, I have a special surprise for you that you're gonna like." He kissed my forehead lightly. Wait. Why is he acting like this? What surprise? What is going on? Will I actually like the surprise from this asshole? I was too tired to even care. I'll find the answers tomorrow….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hasn't this taken a strange turn? Where is Rick? What is the surprise? You will find out all these questions in the next chapter! 
> 
> Matilda: …
> 
> Matilda: "Hasn't this taken a strange turn?" That will be answered in the next chapter?
> 
> Me: Um…no. Sorry.
> 
> Matilda: 'Kay. Cool to know.
> 
> Me: Wait. Who the hell are you?
> 
> Matilda: (Smirks) You're just gonna have to find out. Ta ta!
> 
> (Matilda just walks off like she owns the place or something.)
> 
> Me: Oh…kay…. We'll just have to find out then I guess. And warning, the next chapter might be kinda sad. You have been warned..
> 
> Me: Have a nice day! :)


	4. Who Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is gonna have to go through his first hangover and while he's doing that, the loudness of the Sanctuary is not helping. Including a new person he meets. And that person wants him. Badly….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't posted a chapter in a while, so I have this extra-long chapter for you guys!
> 
> If you can leave a comment, I would really love that. The comments and the Kudos are what keeps me going on this and they always put a smile on my face. (^ ^;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

CARL-

I groaned, waking up to the sound of Negan banging Lucille against the door. 

"Rise and shine, kid," Negan called from outside the door. "Time to get your panties up and ready 'cause today is gonna be a big day!"

My head was pounding like crazy. It got worse when Negan banged on the door again. _Stop_ , I tried to say, but the words couldn't come out. I was too beat and tired.

'What happened last night?' I thought. I could only remember drinking a lot and trowing up once or twice. Maybe three times, I don't know. I don't even know if I was able to make it to the bathroom. But looking around now it looked like I did, which was good. I didn't want the puke to be soaking up the floor or stinking the whole room.

"Do I have to fucking come in there?" Negan asked. "I better fucking not."

"No," I croaked out, then got up slowly. As soon as I sat up the pounding in my head got way worse. Soon enough I'm just gonna get a migrane headache.

"Fucking good," Negan replied, then started to whistle _VERY LOUDLY._ Something tells me he's doing that on purpose.

After I got up and looked down, I saw that I was covered in sweat. I definitely had to change but I didn't bring any extra clothes before I came here. Duh.

"I left you clothes on the rocking chair," Negan suddenly piped up. ' _HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?_ ' I thought loudly, remembering yesterday when Negan always pretty much knew what I was thinking just naturally. Seriously, how does he do that?

I looked at the rocking chair. Yup. There were some clothes on the seat part, folded oh-so nicely.

"Suck-up," I mumbled, going to the chair and picking up the clothes. Slowly, I started to put them on. After I took off my other ones, of course.

When I was done I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Negan was still whistling, but he stopped as soon as he saw me.

"You look like shit," he commented. I glared at him the best I could through a half-lidded eye. "Cute," he said. "Now, time for a great and amazing day!" I groaned in exasperation. 'What if I don't _want_ a great and amazing day?' I asked Negan in my head. I just wanted to sleep my ass off for the rest of forever.

We walked away from the room, and down some stairs to the main floor. As soon as Negan's people saw him, they all kneeled down on one knee, which just annoyed the hell out of me. At least everyone was quiet for a moment. But, of course, that moment was totally ruined by Negan talking almost on top of his lungs.

"Now we all know about little Carl here," Negan started, "so that shouldn't be new. Also, no one hurts him, or you're talking to me. Or Carl. Whichever one comes first." Negan paused then turned to me. "Did I already say that yesterday?" he whispered-asked me. 

"Don't ask me, I don't fucking remember," I whispered back. He shrugged.

"Anyway," he continued, "You know the drill. You may all go on with your pathetic little lives."

"Thank you, Negan," they all said chorusly. '"Thank you"?' I thought. 'I think that was kinda rude.'

Unfortunately, after that they all went back to their "pathetic little lives" and the very loud noise came back, louder than ever. 

"Hi," I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned to see who it was. 'Who is that?' I thought. 

The person was a girl around my age. Wavy black hair long enought that it was resting on her chest right under her…well…you get it. But anyway. She had on ripped jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. One thing that had gotten most of my attention was the devilish smile on her face. I have have to admit, she looks kinda…cute.

"H-hi," I stuttered. Damn, this hangover is not helping.

"My name is Matilda," she said. "What's yours?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "Carl."

"Nice to meet you," Matilda replied. At that moment I realized that Negan had a stupid grin on his face. Probably because he thought I was crushing on Matilda. Was I?

"Yeah, um…nice to meet you, too." Oh no. This is not happening. What about Enid? How would she feel about this? 

"I could show you around the Sanctuary if you'd like. If, of course, Negan would let you come with me." She then looked at Negan all sweet-like. If she's like this all the time I definitely wouldn't believe myself.

"Sure, you can show him around. He needs to get to know more people here anyway," Negan agreed. "Good thing he has you." I clenched my fists. I didn't need protecting by someone I don't even know! And definitely not from this overly-cheerful girl!

'Ow…' I thought as the pain in my right hand suddenly became known. I had totally forgotten that my hand was totally beaten up by Negan's stupid baseball bat. 'That idiot.' Then I realized that my hand was wrapped up. They must've done that sometime…but I don't remember. Great. Another mystery that doesn't really need solving but my brain keeps bugging me about it. What does need solving though, is WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAD?!

"Cool!" Matilda suddenly exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. Yup. Overly-excited. "We should get going now before Negan changes his mind and decides to do something else with you." She giggled then winked. Uh, oh. I've never been afraid of an overly-excited person, but this is can be an exception.

She then grabbed me by my good hand and dragged me all the way across the room. Or whatever the hell you want to call this huge platform.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more…private," she whispered. Oh no I'm not going with this…girl. But at the same time…I have a humongous headache and would love to get out of here, away from the loud noise

Apparently she decided for me and once again, and led me by my good hand. While we were going towards more stairs, a guy stopped us and greeted Matilda with a huge dopy grin on his face. It seems like she has a good reputation here at the Sanctuary.

They started to chat, Matilda all cheery-like and by the looks of it, totally brown-nosing the guy. I have no idea for sure 'cause I'm not listening. I don't want to hear any more cheery people.

After when they were done-about ten minutes later- she said her goodbye and started to drag me, yet again, towards the stairs. This time, and thank Christ, nobody stopped us. We went up the stairs and into a room that looked a lot like mine, but instead of a rocking chair, she had a desk and a normal chair.

"Okay," she said, letting go of my hand and turning to me. "Down to business. What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell are you? Why are you here? Why is Negan threatening people's lives if they try to hurt you? And are you single?" That last question surely shocked me.

"Look, I have no idea of even half of those questions you just asked. And yes I'm single. I think," I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Dude. First of all, I asked five questions and you should at least know three. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Negan brought me here. But I have no idea why," I replied. She nodded.

"Okay. Now, who the hell are you?"

"Um…Carl. I'm from a group in Alexandria."

"Eh. Good enough. So. You already answerd the last question. God, men. They only answer the last question you ask. Anyway. Second of all, you _think_ you're single? What does that even mean?"

Well, that girl needs to understand that I am having a hangover right now, so there. But she doesn't know….

"Ahem! I'm waiting for an answer, asshole!" Huh. In all reality, she is quite badass. With her words, at least.

"Well, there's this one girl," why am I telling her this? "but I'm not so sure." I just watched, surprised, as Matilda's eyes narrowed. Wait a minute. "Are you jealous?" She just ignored me, aking more questions. This time about "this one girl".

"What is her name? Have you guys kissed? Can I take her down?" God. So many questions!

"Her name is Enid and no we haven't kissed and last I knew she was in Alexandria…." I frowned, and once again asked myself why am I telling her this? Must be my hangover. I don't know. I've never had a hangover before and I have no idea what hangovers can cause you to do. So maybe this is a side effect…?

Then I remembered her last question.

"No you can't take her down, asshole! Shut the hell up and stop asking questions that are none of your business!" I yelled at her. I don't like to do much yelling but Matilda was getting on my nerves. She was unbearable. I'd much rather her be in her cheerful state than this even more annoying I'm-A-Badass-And-You-Can't-Top-Me bullshit. Though, I have to admit, I kinda do that too…but at least I don't ask stupid none-of-my-business questions!

"Whatever. She sounds wimpy anyway." Matilda shrugged dismissively. I got even more angry. How dare she offend my girl…friend? Girlfriend? Just friend? We haven't kissed, but does that matter or mean anything?

'Ahh, shit,' I thought. 'I have no idea.'

Despite those questions, I straightened my posture (as much as I could with my head pounding like a jackhammer) and snapped back, "She is not wimpy. She is one of the most badass people I know. Don't think you are some tough bitch 'cause you speak like one." Wow. I have never said anything like that before. This is new.

Matilda didn't look fazed but impressed. "You are a lot cooler than I thought. And brave enough to say that to me without hesitation. Usually people inch away from me when I'm like this. Hey! Maybe you can help me-" Help her do what? 

I wasn't able to find out because just then a crash came from out side of the room. We both rushed out the door to see three guys, all with a hammer in their hands. 'Shit!' I thought and got in my fighting stance with my fists ready. I just hoped that I didn't have to use my hurt hand too much.

When I looked at Matilda, I saw that she was just standing there, calm as ever. She really thinks she can overcome pretty much anything without even trying doesn't she?

"Casper. Kent. Will," Matilda addressed each of them. "What the hell are you doing?"

The men just looked at each other and grinned, huge, wide smiles just spredding on their faces. Something tells me that if we don't act now, we are screwed. For sure.

"We just want one pretty girl and one pretty boy. Then we realized that you two were just around the corner. Aren't we lucky?" one of the guys said. Casper, I think.

"Fuck off," I snapped. This stressed wasn't helping my pouding head or my attempts to get my anger under control.

"Nah," the guy that is probably named Will, said. "Why fuck off when we can fuck you?" I tensed, ready for a fight. I might go down, but each of them are going to have to go down with me.

Unfortunately, they were the ones with the hammers. Negan and the Saviors had stripped me of my weapons yesterday in the clearing so I had nothing. But maybe Matilda…

When I looked at her I saw something confusing and a little bit annoying: she was smiling….


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an author's note :) (Sorry.)

Okay. I'm soo sorry I wasn't posting in a while. The rest of the summer was very busy and I just get exhausted really quickly.

I'm sorry, but there will be a chapter post soon, either later today or tomorrow, I promise. :)

Have a nice day! :)


	6. Why Do People Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men are threatening Carl and Matilda. Carl is ready for a fight. And what does Matilda have under her sleave? Other than being bossy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I understand I didn't put any Rape/Non-Con or any tags like that up there, but after you read this, tell me if you want me to, I'll put it up.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Carl-

"Wow," Matilda said in a fake-impressed voice. "You have some balls to do that. I mean, I'm sure Negan would be okay with this and let it easy on you, right?" I couldn't help but be a little confused. What is she even doing? These people-men- are saying they want to _rape_ us! What the fuck?

"Hahaha!" Casper laughed. "He won't mind 'cause he won't know." Oh shit.

That's when Matilda made her move. She took a couple steps forward, side-kicked Will in the knee, and punched Casper in the face, all in one movement. Will ended up on the floor because his leg buckled. Casper just stood there, shocked at the sudden impact.

I decided to move too, this time I kneed Casper in the groin before he recovered and tackled him onto the floor, me on top.

"You guys are such assholes," Matilda said to the men. I punched Casper in the face one more time before I got up.

When I did, I saw Kent start to bolt away, probably realizing that he won't get anywhere with this. But unfortunately for him, he ran right itno the one and only: Negan. Seriously. He ran right into him. It was hilarious.

"What in the motherfucking hell is going on here?!" Negan boomed.

"These, these kids. They… they attacked us," Kent stammered.

"Yes. I can fucking tell that. But something tells me you guys did something to piss them the fuck off. And really, judging by how much they fucking kicked you guys on your asses, you deserve it." Negan paused for a moment, waiting for one of the three men to talk. "Well?" Negan said when no one said anything. "Am I so godamn fucking right your mama can't help but fucking scream in amazement?"

"Y-yes?" Casper replied.

"Is that a fucking question?" Negan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no sir. No it isn't," Casper answered.

"That's what I fucking thought. You three can meet me dow in the main area." Negan turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh. Carl? Matilda? You guys may join if you'd like. But Carl, I'm not sure this would be very good idea for you if you watch. Unless you want to relive you-know-what in one fucking way or another." He turned towards me for a moment just to give a knowing look, then walked away.

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but obviously, Matillda didn't.

"What was he talking about?" she asked me, acting like what just happened with the men didn't actually happen.

"None of your business," I muttered andd walked more into the room. Matilda followed me of course and kept prodding.

"Please tell me! I won't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"No," I replied. "And anyway, you will probably soon enough find out." I sat on the bed in the room (probably Matilda's) and sighed.

"Well, I want to know earlier," Matilda stated.

"You don't always get what you want, princess," I snapped back. My head started to pound like crazy again and I started to get a bit nauseous.

"Man, dude," Matilda said. "You look sick. Please escort yourself to the toilet before you barf."

I was going to ask, "Is it obvious?" But life had other plans. My stomach more like.

I puked before I was able to say anything or get up. God, this hangover is killing me.

"Oh, _come. On!_ Right over my bedroom carpet!" Matilda complained. "You clean this up right now young man!"

"You're not my mom," I scowled and wiped off my mouth with my good hand (which was throbbing just like my head).

"No, I'm not. And you should know better than to need someone else to tell you to clean up your shit like your mommy. Do it!" Matilda scolded. I'm gonna kill that b-

"Do. It!"

What is up with people interrupting my thoughts these days?

I sighed and got up to clean the carpet.

"Cleaning stuff in the closet," Matilda told me, then walked towards the bookshelf, grabbed a book, then walked around my puke and jumped onto the bed. She is super annoying.

I got the cleaning stuff and cleaned the carpet as best as I could. After that was done, I threw the nasty tissues away, put the other stuff away, and washed my hands very good with soap in the kitchen.

"I cleaned up, princess bitch," I announced when I was done. Actually, I think I'm gonna call her that from now on. Princess Bitch. Good name. Suites her very well.

"Wash your hands again, just in case," she ordered. I turned to wash my hands again, but stopped myself.

"I'm not fucking dealing with this shit," I snapped at her. "Go be Princess Bitch somewhere else."

She looked up at me from over her book and raised her eyebrows.

Just then, I heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. My heart started to pound and I just froze in place.

More screaming. My heart got faster.

This time a wail. My breathing quickened.

"Are you okay?" Matilda asked me, but it felt like she was far away.

I wanted to answer, but I just couldn't. I wanted to say, "I'm fine, just wait for this to pass," but I couldn't. All the things I couldn't do right at that moment. Left me helpless. Vulnerable. Not able to defend myself if needed.

I was nothing.

~*~*~*~

I opened my eye and looked around. I was still in Matilda's room, but this time I was the one on the bed and she was standing.

"About time you woke up. You missed all the fun," she told me.

"What fun," I asked.

"I had sex with you," Matilda said in a "duh" tone of voice.

 _YOU WHAT?!"_ I yelled.

She then started to laugh like a maniac. "No I didn't you goof! Why would I do that?"

"Fuck off, Princess Bitch. Fuck all the way off." I sat up, but realized that I should have done that slower as my head decided to pound like a hammer and a nail again. Heh. Pound like a hammer and a nail. Funny.

"I'm a Princess Bitch, not a Princess Whore. C'mon, man. Get the joke!" She laughed some more.

"Just shut up," I groaned. Her laughing was making my head hurt even more.

"Hey, it's not my fault I tried to crack a joke then your hangover got in the way. And anyway, you should have seen your face!" I'm telling you, this girl has a whole lot of laughs in her.

"You knew?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, have you ever had a hangover before? Of course I knew!"

Yes. Of course she knew. Of. Course. She _always_ knows. She is the Princess Bitch who knows all.

Wait a minute. I have went from not even calling someone a bitch once in my life to literally naming them bitch. This girl is gonna be the death of me. And yes, I blame it on her.

"That would make sense that you didn't though," she admitted, thinking to herself. Unfortunately, it was out loud. "You didn't seem the type to. Huh." She stood there, thinking to herself in her head now, finally.

"Hey kids!" I heard Negan call from outside the door. "Stop fucking around and get down here! I have some new rules to discuss." Then I heard him trudging away.

"Let's go then," Matilda said, and literally skipped out the door. I hate her.

I slowly got out the bed and outside the room. I went down the slights of stairs down to the main floor where people were picking up bloody tarps.

"Careful with your hand there, kid," Negan told me. I looked at it and realized that I was gripping the railing very tight. I loosened my grip and let go, bringing the hand to my chest.

"Since when did you care?" I mumbled.

"Just being nice," Negan replied, shrugging.

We both went near the middle of the room and waited for everyone to get done cleaning up. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to stay next to Negan with everyone else on front of him, but Negan didn't say anything about it and let me stay where I was.

After things were cleaned up, everyone (including Matilda) kneeled down to him. Negan, king of all he sees.

"I am announcing new rules for a reason," Negan started. "Cause apparently some people do not like following them.

"The old rules stay the same, and you should all know them. But the new rules are: one, everyone keeps an even closer eye out for the kids if you see any. Two, no taking out weapons on front of the kids unless you are fucking protcting them and/or yourself. Three, you do not hurt the kids at all whatsoever. You guys should know that one as it is supposed to be one of the top rules, but I feel the need to reapeat that.

"Last of all, anyone tries to fucking hurt Carl at all and I find out about it, immediate death. You hurt him physically, mentally, or emotionally, you fucking die. Though the mentaly and emotionally part might be pretty fucking hard, I _might_ give you another chance."

I have to admit, I feel a lot more comfortable now that he put up that rule. But why?

"You may be dismissed," Negan said, and everyone got up and started to do their thing again.

"Why did you put up the last rule, Negan?" Matilda asked sweetly.

"I can't screw him up too much," Negan replied. "And anyway, it looks like he needs a nap and I don't trust some of these guys to leave him the fuck alone."

I paused in the middle of a yawn and glared at Negan after closing my mouth. He's been acting very nice to me lately and it's just… suspicious. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was under his leather sleeves.

"Good point," Matilda agreed, then turned to me. "Let's get poor little you into bed shall we?"

Oh. My. God. I seriously wanted to punch her in the face at that moment.

We both walked to my room this time and instead of going straight to bed, I went into the kitchen. I was very hungry.

I grabbed an apple and started to chomp on it. Matilda just grabbed another random book and sat down in the rocking chair, reading it.

After I finnished my apple, I really wanted to take a nap but I didn't want her still there.

I stared at her until she looked up at me.

"What?" she asked. "You expect me to read your mind or something?"

"Do you have to stay here?"

"Unless you don't want me to help protect your ass," she replied and got back to reading her book.

I sighed and climbed into the bed, not having enough energy to argue.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Negan's muffled voice behind the door.

"Guys," he said. "In two more days we are going to Alexandria. I just wanted to tell you two that." Then I heard him walk away.

Wait, what? Back to Alexandria? That early? I can't wait….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Leave me a comment and let me know! (Even if you don't think it's good. Tell me about any mistakes I made if you'd like.)
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


	7. Is Taking Half Our Shit Necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip two days. They are going to Alexandria now. Carl can't wait, but (unfortunately) Matilda came and is now embarrassing Carl like crazy in front of everyone. Also, on top of that, Negan and the Saviors are taking too much of Alexandria's stuff. And it is all getting on Carl's nerves….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait! But here is another chapter for ya'll. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Or if you want a name to be in here, that offer is up now so don't be shy!)
> 
> :)

"C'mon everyone! We're going to Alexandria!" Negan called out. "Time limit here!"

Everybody started to bustle about, getting ready for the trip.

I walked over to Negan, wanting to ask if I could come. I think he read my mind or something, 'cause then he said, "You may come. But don't go fucking around too much." I did a mental victory dance, but it didn't last long as a few seconds later, Princess Bitch walked up.

"Can I come too, Negan?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. "Just to protect and keep an eye on him." Then she leaned in close to Negan's ear and whispered loud enough so that I could hear. "You know he definitely needs one." I'm gonna punch her. Seriously, I am. Just you wait. It's gonna be great.

"Sure, Matilda. You can come. But stay close to him." Negan then walked towards the door that lead outside to the trucks.

Matilda winked at me, then followed close by Negan.

I swear my eye is twitching. 

~*~*~

It was mostly small chat on the trip to Alexandria. People talking about what they are hoping to find there, or other unimportant chitter-chatter. Other than that, it was calm. Until, of course, Matilda spoke up. 

"Are you thinking about your girlfriend, Carl?" Matilda teased.

I blushed profusely as Negan and the other Saviors who were in the truck with us started to laugh. I glared at Princess Bitch as she smirked at me with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I grumbled while crossing my arms making sure I was careful with my hand. It was just starting to heal and I didn't want to screw it up again. 

"That's not what you told me!" P.B. sang. 

There goes my eye again. She is getting me more stressed than I have ever been in my life and that's saying something.

"Shit, kid! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Negan said from the front seat, still chuckling. 

"Not exactly," I whispered. 

"What's that?" Matilda asked, putting a hand to her ear in a teasing way. 

"Nothing," I replied. 

Then, to my relief, we arrived.

~*~*~

Matilda and I were just standing there as everyone else immediately got to work. Well, until Matilda said in the most annoying way ever: 

"Ooh, ooh! Give me a tour, Carl!"

"No," I said bluntly. She pouted, causing me to roll my eye in annoyance. 

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Matilda put her hand gently on my shoulder. 

"I said no," I replied, wriggling out of her grasp. 

Then Negan walked over after seeing what was going on. 

"Be a gentleman and give her a goddamn tour, Carl," he said.

"Ugh, fine," I groaned. "C'mon." I motioned Princess Bitch to follow me. 

"Yay!" she exclaimed and (quite literally) skipped after me. Her skip was annoying. Actually everything about her is annoying. 

I secretly hoped that I wouldn't run into- 

"Enid!" I jumped in surprise. "I didn't see you there!" 

"Hi," she said. 

"Ooooh!" Princess Bitch exclaimed again. "This must be your girlfriend!" 

"Not my girlfriend!" I clenched and unclenched my fists, causing pain to spread through my right one.

Enid looked between us in confusion, then shrugged and turned towards me. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking down at my hand. 

"Yeah," I replied. "Hand's healin'. It's fine." 

"Okay." She then got silent. I knew that if we were alone, eEnid ould have asked me a bunch of questions. But since Matilda was here, she didn't say anything about it. 

"Um," I remembered what happened the last time I saw Enid. "Sorry for trapping you in the closet." 

"It's fine," she replied. 

"Oh my God! Carl? Did you say you locked your girlfriend in the closet?" Matilda laughed loudly, causing a few onlookers to give weird looks before walking away. "Not a good way to treat your girl. Just some friendly advice." 

"Could you just _please_ shut up?" I glared at her the best I could. She just laughed louder. 

"Why? So I won't tell her how you got drunk a few nights ago?" 

She is gonna die. I'm gonna kill her. I'm seriously gonna do it.Yup. She will die, I will make sure of that. 

"You got drunk?" Enid asked in shock. I just quickly nodded at her for a moment before going back to glaring at Princess Bitch who was laughing her head off. But then I started to notice something. Is that a tinge of nervousness in her laugh? 

"He sure did!" Matilda exclaimed. Nope. Must've imagined it. "I was only there when he had this huge hangover, but it was hilarious! He even puked! But I made him clean it up, of course." 

I swear I can see this look of horror spread on Enid's face. She was just staring at Matilda with these huge eyes. Then, suddenly, her eyes turned to pure anger. I've seriously never seen Enid like that before and it really scared even me. But Matilda didn't seem fazed by it. Of course. 

"You better watch it, P.B." I warned to Matilda, making sure I didn't let Enid know of the name I gave to her. "She looks pissed." 

Matilda stopped laughing and smirked at me. "I can see that," she said. 

"Peanut butter?" Enid asked. 

"What?" I gave her a confused look. 

"P.B. is usually an acronym for peanut butter," she replied. I chuckled. Princess Bitch (or Peanut Butter, whatever you wanna call her) just rolled her eyes. 

"You know what?" P.B. said. "I'm doing it." 

"Doing what?" I asked, turning to her. 

Then she kissed me.

"What the fuck?!" I immediately pulled away from her and looked at Enid. She looked pissed as hell. 

"You son of a bitch," Enid said suddenly and walked a few steps forward only to punch Matilda in her face. It was awesome.

"What the hell?!" Matilda yelled, trying to recover from the hit. She tackled Enid to the ground and held her there. 

Enid struggled against her grasp. Finally, she got one of her hands free and yanked Matilda off of her. 

I just watched as they both scrambled over each other. I wanted to just let them fight it out and anyway, this fight is more entertaining than any fight me and Ron had. Also, something told me if I got involved, my hand would get worse and it was just getting better. 

But I had no choice because then Matilda had Enid in a choke hold and I could tell that Enid was quickly loosing her breath. 

"Stop!" I shouted and tried to pull Matilda off of Enid, causing all of us to topple backwards. Thankfully, Matilda let go and Enid gasped for breath. I held Matilda down long enough for Enid to scramble up and away from us. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard Negan bellow. Does he follow me everywhere? He always seems to be there. 

"You better let go of me before Negan sees," Matilda hissed in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered back. I have to admit, I was quite enjoying holding Matilda down and I didn't want to stop. I seriously hated her. 

"It will not go well for you," she warned. 

I was about to ask what he would do but then Negan reached us. 

"Carl?" he started. "Why in the fucking hell are you trying to beat up Matilda?" 

I stuttered and saw Matilda slowly smirk. 

"He wasn't," Enid quickly spoke up. "Matilda put me in a choke hold." 

"Why would she do that?" Negan asked, turning to Enid. I let Matilda go and we both stood up. 

"Carl's girlfriend punched me," Matilda told Negan. 

"Why?" he asked again. That's when I noticed that most of the Alexandrians were staring. I was in a bad position. 

"'Cause I kissed him," Matilda answered. Negan laughed and I could feel a blush spread across my face.

"Wow Carl! You got two girls literally fighting over you! That's fucking awesome!" Negan laughed some more as my face got warmer and warmer. I just wanted to get sucked up into a black hole. 

"Please!" 

I heard a sudden yell from a bit away and we all turned towards the sound. 

"We are really starving here! Do you really need to take almost all the food?" 

A woman, about the age of 30, was trying to stop one of the Saviors from taking too much food. 

I immediately thought about Judith eating tonight and turned to Negan, ready to tell hi that the guy should take less food But when I turned, I saw Negan already walking towards them. I jogged after him. 

"Now what is going on over _here_?!" Negan asked them 

"This man is taking all of our food!" the woman exclaimed. 

"You guys didn't have much in the first place," the man argued. 

"Put some back, Mark," Negan told him, sounding bored. 

"Yes, sir," Mark replied. Then, he walked back to the food shelves and put some food back. But still not enough. 

"Whoa, wait a moment," I said. Everyone looked at me. 

"Yes, Carl?" Negan asked. 

"That's still not enough food," I told him. 

"Are you going to be living here any time soon?" he asked. 

"I don't think so," I mumbled. 

"So you don't have to worry about anything." 

"Yes I do!" 

"And what is that?" Negan raised his eyebrow in question. 

"I worry about my baby sister being able to eat tonight," I growled, glaring at him. 

"You have a baby sister?" 

"Yeah, and she isn't going hungry any time soon, so Mark better put some more food back." I then turned my glare towards Mark. He just blinked back at me. 

"Then just feed her and let everyone else go hungry." Negan shrugged. I looked back at him in surprise. "Problem solved." I seriously think he is trying to tick me off. That he wants to see how much pressure I could take before I blow. 

"It's not just tonight we have to worry about," I said quietly. "It's every single night and day in the future."

"Who's this 'we' you are talking about? I only see you worrying," Negan pointed out. "Everyone else doesn't look like they care much by how they're just standing back and doing nothing." He gave everyone around us an accusing look. 

"We do care," someone piped up. "But we all know Carl knows what he is doing. He is not much of a kid anymore." 

I have no clue who said that, but I like them now. They just earned my respect. After I find out who said that. 

"Wow. People really respect you, Carl. Maybe you should take over the throne around here. Take your dad's place as leader or something."

I sighed at the mention of my father. I was still trying to think of what could have happened to him. 

"Look, Negan," I started. "I know you have to take shit, but is it really necessary to take this much?" 

"What's your point?" Negan looked bored again already. I knew I had to take that advantage. Get him more excited. That's how he works. 

"If you take all this," I chose my words carefully, "we-they will starve. If they starve, there is no more people here to serve for you. Also, then my baby sister would starve to death 'cause there will be no one to feed her." I stepped up to Negan's face. "And if she dies, I'm gonna kill you. Slowly, little by little. So choose wisely." 

Negan looked amused as I backed off and crossed my arms. Score. 

"Very impressive kid," Negan said very genuinely. Then he turrned towards Mark and said, "Leave all the food. Don't want the little girl strving now, do we?" He winked at me.

"Thank you," I said, then turned around and walked away. I was already done with this and my eye was twitching for the third time today. I ccouldn't ait until this was over. 

_**BAM!**_

I froze, wondering where it came from. It was louder than a gunshot and it came from outside of Alexandria. It happened again, and all I could think was: 

_We're under attack…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can choose a small character to appear in this story! Just tell the name, age, gender (can be any kind), and small description in the comments and I'll do my best!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> *^_^*


End file.
